Oz's Dream
by Risa-Alice Vessalius
Summary: Sebuah mimpi aneh yang dialami Oz Vessalius. Di mana di dalam mimpi itu dia bertemu dengan banyak orang yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya, siapakah mereka? Apa mimpi itu berhubungan erat dengan masa depannya?/Warning: OOC, AU, GAJE, ABAL/RnR?


Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki

Oz's Dream © Risa-Alice Vessalius

Rated : K+

Genre : Fantasy

Warning(S) OOC, AU, Cerita ini hanya fiksi dan karangan belaka O_Q

Mansion Vessalius

Saat ini hujan turun dengan lebatnya, sehingga hal ini membuat sang pemuda dan pelayannya ini tidak bermain di luar rumah. Tanpa bermain di tengah alam, sangat membosankan bagi pemuda yang bernama Oz Vessalius ini.

Oz POV

"Hoaeemmm.." aku menguap lebar sambil menutup mulutku dengan buku, rasanya hari ini sangat membosankan bagiku.

"Tuan, apa sebaiknya Tuan beristirahat, kelihatannya Tuan kelelahan," Gil, pelayan setiaku memberi saran padaku untuk segera tidur, namun kuabaikan.

"Aku tidak ngantuk, hanya saja rasanya bosan sekali, hujan dari pagi sama sekali tidak berhenti," keluhku sambil menenggelamkan punggungku di kursi yang kutempati. Mataku terus saja memperhatikan setiap lembaran yang tertulis di buku yang kubaca,

Gil tersenyum, "Hehe, aku paham perasaan Tuan, mungkin Tuan agak tegang akan upacara kedewasaan Tuan yang diadakan lusa nanti,"

"Yah, itu juga masuk ketegoriku, sih! Aku pasti akan bertemu banyak orang," gumamku sambil menatap butiran air hujan yang turun dari atap Mansion, "Mungkin aku tidak sabar," lanjutku tersenyum kosong. Entah kenapa, dadaku merasa sesak kali ini.

"Benar, mungkin juga Tuan menemukan orang yang menjadi _takdir_ Tuan!" seru Gil dengan senyuman polos, aku sedikit malu. Benar juga, lusa nanti, aku bukanlah seorang anak-anak lagi, aku akan menjadi seorang anak dewasa.

"Hha, aku tidak terlalu memikirkan yang namanya _takdir_, di manapun takdir dapat diubah oleh kita, asalkan kita berusaha." Aku menatap kosong, "Ah, aku mau tidur saja, ah! Dari pada terus membaca buku!" ucapku. Aku mengangkat diriku dari kursi dan segera meninggalkan ruang perpustakaan.

Normal POV

"Tuan Oz apa sudah tidur, ya?" tanya Gilbert sambit celingak celinguk. Iris _gold_ miliknya terus berputar mengawasi di sekitar tempatnya berjalan, mungkin saja Tuannya yang merupakan anak jahil itu datang sambil membawa seekor kucing untukknya. Hewan yang sangat ditakuti oleh Gilbert.

"Mungkin dia tidur," Gilbert menuju kamar Tuannya yang berada di tengah Mansion. Setelah berada di hadapan pintu, dengan lembut Gilbert membuka pintu kamar Tuannya.

CKREK!

"Tuan?" bisik Gilbert dengan suara samar oleh hujan. Dia tersenyum geli begitu mendapati Tuannya telah berpindah ke dunia _mimpi_ –nya sendiri, dengkuran haluspun terdengar di antara suara gemericik hujan, sangat menandakan kalau dia tertidur pulas. "Hehe, selamat tidur, Tuan," Gilbert membungkukkan badannya sabagai tanda hormat, meskipun Tuan-nya telah tertidur pulas.

"Ng.. Zzzzzz…" Oz mendengkur halus di antara hujan itu, "Hm… ini di mana?" igaunya.

Oz POV

"HUAAAA!"

BRUK! Akh, sakit, tubuhku terjatuh dari ketinggian berapa barusan? Apa tidak ada tulangku yang patah? Karena rasanya sakit sekali…

"Aw, mana Gil?" tanyaku sambil mencari pelayanku yang phobia dengan kucing itu. Tapi apa yang kulihat! Apa ini? Sekarang ada acara apa?

"Hebat.. acara apa yang diadakan?" tanyaku kagum saat irisku menangkap sebuah bangunan besar yang berwarna putih berdiri kokoh dan megah di hadapanku. Tidak lupa juga dengan sebuah karpet merah panjang, yang ternyata seperti menyambut kedatanganku.

GREB! Seseorang menarik kerah bajuku, "Oz-_sama_, kenapa anda tidak berada di dalam?" wajahku sedikit kaget dengan apa yang kulihat; seorang gadis berambut _peach_ berdiri di hadapanku, dan di sebelahnya berdiri seorang pemuda yang berambut _silver_, dia berdiri dengan tegap.

"Oz, kau mau kabur, ya?" ucap orang berambut _silver_ itu dengan mengejek, "Kau nakal, ya?" lanjutnya. Aneh, padahal kami bertiga begitu dekat, tapi aku sama sekali tidak melihat wajah mereka. Wajah mereka seperti—

—terhalangi…

"Bu-bukan! Aku mana mungkin kabur!" balasku asalan. Gadis itu tertawa kecil.

"Benar, mana mungkin Oz-_sama _lari dalam upacara pernikahannya? Iya 'kan Oz-_sama_?"

GLEK! Apa katanya? Upacara pernikahan? Upacara kedewasaanku saja masih esok lusa, masa langsung pernikahan? Mereka gila. Karena merasa asing, aku mulai berlari meninggalkan mereka.

"Oz!"

"Oz-_sama_!"

Aku sama sekali tidak memperdulikan teriakan mereka, aku terus berlari, sampai aku menabarak seseorang.

BRUK!

"Maaf," ucapku merasa bersalah. Seorang pemuda bersetelan jas dengan rambut berwarna hitam mendekatiku. Dia kemudian merapikan dasiku yang sedikit melenceng.

"Kau kenapa, Oz? Gedungnya 'kan di sana," ucapnya. Kali ini aku memasang ekspresi kaget, dia juga berpendapat sama!

"Tunggu, upacara apanya! Upacara kedewasaanku saja belum 'kan?" tanyaku kacau. Pumuda berambut hitam itu terkekeh.

"Kau gila, Oz? Upacara kedewasaanmu 'kan sudah sepuluh tahun lebih, kau lupa?"

JEGEERRR! Ah, rasanya nyawaku melayang. Dengan cepat, aku segera melihat bayangan diriku pada genangan air, dan yang kuliahat sangat amat aneh; sejak kapan aku setampan ini? Dan sejak kapan tinggiku seperti ini? Ini mimpi 'kan?

"Nah, kita pergi, Oz. Aku tahu kau tidak ikhlas menikah dengan si _Baka Usagi _itu, tapi kau harus pergi," ucapnya tegas.

Ekh! Dia beneran menyeretku! Apa yang harus aku lalukan?

Aku segera memasuki gedung putih itu. Rasa takut dan kekhawatiran menyelimutiku.

"Nah, mana mempelai wanitanya?" tanya pastor itu. Aku heran.

"Mana aku tahu—"

GUBRAK! Seluruh tamu mengarah ke asal suara itu, begitupula aku, dan yang kulihat di sana adalah seorang gadis yang menggunakan pakaian serbah putih dengan rambut coklat sedang tertidur ke lantai. Yah, wajahnya menghadap ke tanah.

"Kh, tunggu! Kenapa harus pakai acara begini, sih? Si Oz itu bawahanku, jadi untuk apa-" gadis itu bergidik saat bertatapan langsung dengan wanita berambut _peach _yang menjadi pengantarnya. Segera dia menuju ke tengah gedung.

"Huh," dia mendengus kesal. Aku sedikit terkekeh melihatnya, dan entah kenapa suara gadis berambut coklat itu sangan familiar di benakku. Begitu juga dengan orang-orang yang lainnya, meski aku sama sekali tidak melihat wajah mereka.

"Nah, kita mulai-"

*Maaf, mulai di sini, author nggak jelasin, soalnya author juga nggak hapal dengan teks untuk orang nikah*

"Nah, bagaimana kalau _wedding kiss_?" teriak beberapa orang.

"Benar juga! CIUM! CIUM!"

GLEK! Kali ini yang lebih gawat. Masa' main cium sih? Semua orang tidak waras di sini. Dan apa ini memang tempatku? Apa ini kota tempatku tinggal? Atau aku terjatuh ke dunia lain tanpa kesadaranku?

"Tunggu, untuk apa main hal begituan!" gadis berambut coklat itu protes berat, kulihat wajahnya yang merah padam dan sedikit salah tingkah. "Hei, Manservant, jangan pedulikan mereka, cepat saja selesaikan!" gadis itu mulai melakukan kekerasan; sebuah tendangan tepat mengenai wajahku yang tampan, sehingga aku terjatuh dari altar.

"Hoi, _baka usagi_! Jangan panggil Oz dengan sebutan Manservant! Kalian sudah resmih menikah, tahu!" aku menoleh ke pemuda berambut hitam yang sepertinya sangat kukenal itu. Rasanya… dia seperti Gil.

"Hah, apa urusanmu! Dia itu bawahanku sekaligus pasanganku, jadi untuk apa kau protes padanya, rumput!" suasana gedung mulai heboh akan perkelahian dua manusia yang tidak kukenal namun sangat familiar itu.

"Oz, kau juga jangan….. Oz?" gadis _brunette _itu mulai kaget dan kaku akan apa yang dia lihat; tanpa aku sadari, tanganku bergerak melingkari leher gadis itu – jarak yang terlihat pada kami hanyalah beberapa cm saja. Semakin dekat, bahkan ke dua bibir mungil kami mulai memperpendek jaraknya dan….

"Gawat, apa yang harus aku laku…." Pikirku sangat-sangat panik dan kaku. Ini adalah pertama kalinya wajahku sedekat ini dengan anak gadis, apalagi kami akan berciuman. Apa akan berjalan lancar?

"Ti, TIDAAAKKKK!"

.

.

.

Normal POV

Oz terbangun dari tidurnya yang awalnya sangat lelap itu. Wajah tampannya kacau akan ekspresinya yang diluar dugaan sangat hancur itu; terlihat dari matanya yang membengkak dan kulit mulusnya yang basah akibat keringat. Oz mengangkat tangannya, hanya sekedar untuk meraih langit-langit ruangan yang tidak bisa diraihnya itu.

"Mi, mimpi?" tanyanya dengan wajah takut. Tubuhnya bergetar takut akan mimpi yang rasanya cukup nyata itu, namun disela-sela ketakutannya, terlihat dengan samar-samar wajahnya yang agak merah. "Ha.. syukurlah.." ucapan syukur akan mimpi aneh itu keluar dari bibir Oz. Perasaan legah mulai menyelimutinya begitu dia sadar bahwa semua yang dialaminya hanya mimpi.

BRAK!

"Tuan Oz! Anda kenapa teriak seperti itu! Apa anda ada masalah!" Gilbert, pelayan Oz membuka pintu dengan brutalnya, ia khawatir akan Tuannya yang tiba-tiba berteriak di antara hujan deras saat ini, saking kerasnya, suara Tuannya dapat memecah dan mengalahkan suara hujan.

"Hah? Tidak ada masalah, kok! Aku Cuma bermimpi aneh," Oz segera mengangkat tubuhnya yang terasa kaku akan dinginnya temperatur udara saat ini. Dia berjalan menuju pintu, tempat Gilbert berdiri dengan ekspresi bodoh. *?*

"Ayo, Gil! Aku lapar~" Oz meraih tangan pelayannya itu, diikuti dengan tawa kecilnya, "Aku mau makan daging, kali ini!"

"Ta.. tapi Tuan.. apa Tuan tidak apa-apa?" Gilbert sedikit khawatir akan Tuannya yang mulai ngidam daging ini. (?)

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku juga tidak percaya akan mimpi konyol itu, palingan itu tidak ada hubungannya denganku nanti!"

"Eh? Nanti?"

"Benar, nah Gil, kita ke ruang makan sekarang! Aku mau makan bersama Ada!" Oz segera mempercepat langkahnya menuju ruang makan bersama pelayannya itu. Namun Oz sama sekali tidak mengetahui bahwa mimpinya itu akan menjadi sebuah rantai pada masa depannya nanti..

**~OWARI~**

**A/N : **Hai, hai! Setelah nulis fanfic ini, saya mulai sadar, ternyata saya sebagai author sangat lekat dengan yang namanya _multichapter_ T3T Sebenarnya fic ini ingin saya jadikan _twoshots_, tapi berhubung fic yang lainnya numpuk, jadi saya jadiin _oneshots_ saja =="

Reviews Minna-san ^v^


End file.
